


Lessons of love and jealousy

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Series: Super x Wonder [3]
Category: Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Donna Troy is one of the best characters in Titans, F/M, Love, Superboy x Wonder Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Donna and Conner solve a crisis of jealousy and reconciliation
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy
Series: Super x Wonder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575862
Kudos: 4





	Lessons of love and jealousy

When Conner woke up, he was lying on a slope with his feet touching the ground. He looked around and saw that Donna was not in bed with him.  
Everything they had done last night went through his mind like a fast reel to reel. 

" Shit, " he murmured when he remembered what they had done to break the bed frame.

The door opened and Donna was there with messy hair holding a cup of coffee and wearing her dress shirt.

"I'm sorry I broke your bed , " said the , feeling a little guilty.

Donna t scratched through her cup to partially hide a smile and said: " If memory does not fail me, help me too, big boy ."

He blinked with an unsure smile. “So…? You're not mad?"

Donna grinned as she sat next to her "Am I complaining?"

Conner denied with the bee and she leaned over him claiming her lips in a chaste kiss. "I like that" murmur or Donna smiling before returning to lay her lips on the cup .

" A m í also é n. ”Conner confessed blushing completely.

A large and is ú ask Estir smile or the lips of Donna . "I think I like you jealous"

He almost growled

"Neglect, nothing happens between Terry and me, you can just relax and ... enjoy me." She winked at him flirtatiously.

"I'm fine"

“Yes, once your jealousy is overcome”

He wrinkled his face “again with that word, last night you accused me of being it and again you use it. What does it mean?"

Donna smiled at him and cupped Conner's cheek. "Sweet man ! It makes me want to kiss you… being jealous is like… ”he bit his cheek as he searched for the right words “ annoying .. ”

"I am not upset…"

Donna's gaze silenced him "It's awkward ..."

"Exact"

"And the you looked much"

"Please continue" she encouraged

"I don't like him looking at you ... or wanting to hug you ... talk ..." Conner himself stopped to reflect on his words "Am I gross?"

Donna shook her head and claimed her lips again. “A little paranoid, yes . But you're still sweet ”

Donna smiled, leaning toward him again and kissed her neck. She would never get used to her taste, her essence ... her disturbing sweetness. Donna wanted to lick it everywhere and eat it, get inside her skin and never leave. Conner captured his mouth in a hugging kiss.  
When they broke the kiss they both leaned against each other's foreheads.

"So ... are we good?" Conner wanted to make sure

She nodded "All right"


End file.
